


Easter/Spring challenge

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Early Partnership, Gen, Humor, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Early on in Starsky and Hutch's relationship with Dobey, they come to an almost-crisis; happy ending comes through.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Easter/Spring challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on the Starsky&Hutch 911 livejournal site on 4/6/17 in response to the Twenty Minute Challenge with 'bunny' and 'egg' as the prompt words. It has been slightly edited for this cross-posting.
> 
> I'm hoping this little Easter story lifts a few spirits and makes the current crisis just a little easier to bear. Hang in there, everyone, and stay well!

'Starsky!” Captain Dobey bellowed the single word as he pushed through the squad room doors. “My office!” Shoving the suddenly heavy air ahead of him, Hutch heard their captain mutter, “You’ve laid an egg you may not be able to clean up.”

Starsky sent Hutch a _what did I do?_ look before he followed Dobey through the door. Not to be excluded, Hutch stuck to his best friend’s heels.

“I didn’t invite you, Hutchinson,” Dobey said, slumping into his desk chair.

“You got a team when you brought us into the unit, Captain,” Hutch pointed out.

Shrugging off the obvious, Dobey turned his ire back on Starsky. “Rosie cried herself to sleep last night!”

“Because of me, Cap? What did I do?”

“You told her you’d see her Saturday, when you both come to help me and Cal hide all the eggs and stuff for the neighborhood Easter Egg Hunt.”

“Well, we will see her, won’t we?” Realizing what he'd inadvertently done, he grimaced. “Oh, shit. She still believes in the rabbit, doesn’t she?”

“She did.” All Dobey’s bluster faded. “Edith and I tried to convince her we’d only be helping the Big Guy hide everything. After all, he has a lot of ground to cover in just one morning.”

“Did she believe you?” Hutch asked, fearful of the answer.

“I honestly don’t know.” Dobey sat back in his chair and laced his fingers across his stomach.

“What can I do to make it right, Cap?” Starsky pleaded. “I’ll do whatever you say.”

“To be honest, Starsky, I can’t think of a single thing,” Dobey admitted.

Hutch looked at his hang-dog partner. “I have an idea.”

SUNDAY MORNING, AFTER CHURCH

Dobey pulled the station wagon into the driveway and parked. Hutch was lounging on the top step of the porch. Rosie, sitting behind her dad, bailed out of the car and ran to the foot of the steps.

“Why didn’t you come to church with us Detective Hutchinson?” She looked around, expectantly. “Where’s Detective Starsky?”

“He had a few things to do this morning, Rosie, but he’ll be along soon. There’s no way he’d miss out on your mother’s kind invitation to dinner.” He smiled at the child who’d already stolen both his and Starsky’s hearts. “Neither one of us is much good in a kitchen so we don’t have the chance to eat a home cooked meal very often.” Reaching behind himself, he brought two colorful baskets into view. “Look what I found on your porch.”

Rosie actually squealed and reached shyly. As Dobey, Edith and Cal joined them, Hutch handed one to her and one to her brother.

“Come on, Cal,” she urged, “the eggs are usually under the camellias.”

As she bent to peer under the dark green leaves, something made her glance up quickly toward the neighbor’s house. “Oh, look, everybody, he’s still here. It’s the Easter Bunny!”

A tall white figure with long, floppy ears and a white cotton-puff tail was quickly hiding objects under the shrubbery in front of the house next door.

“Look!” Rosie cried again. “He’s put baskets on the Lewis’ steps for Jeremy and Alice, and now he’s hiding the eggs.” She turned and grinned happily at her father. “He’s real, Dad, just like you and Mom said.”

“Sure looks like it,” Dobey observed, dryly.

“He’s taller than I thought he’d be, though.” Rosie spoke softly, clearly trying not to spook the icon, who hopped over the low hedge into the yard of the next house on the street.

“Would you like to know why that is, Rosie?” Hutch asked, his voice as quiet as hers.

“Yes, please.”

“It’s to make enough room for his huge heart so he can care about all the kids in the world.”

“Ohhhhhhhhh,” she sighed.

As the white-clad figure darted from view around the corner, Dobey put an arm across Hutch’s shoulders and turned him toward their porch. “I think I’m really going to like you and your partner, Detective Hutchinson.”


End file.
